


Darling, It Wouldn't Be a Party Without You...

by kol1992



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carry On Fandom, Carry On Novel, Eventual Romance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Burn, SnowBaz, Snowbaz angst, snowbaz fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kol1992/pseuds/kol1992
Summary: Baz prepares for the annual Fancy Dress Party at Watford.





	1. Baz

_Another day in literal hell…_ I thought as I sluggishly opened my eyes. I could still hear a soft snore from the bed next to me so I turned and stared at the object of my undying affection. I glanced over at the boy’s soft yet muscular body which was tangled up in Watford’s customary bed sheets. _What I wouldn’t give to kiss each individual freckle,_ I thought to myself as I stared, conscious of Snow waking up at any moment. I heaved myself out of bed and pulled the window shut (of course he opened it again during the night). At the sudden noise, Simon groaned in his sleep. How I wish I was the one causing him to make those sounds. The thought makes me bite lip almost painfully. Surely no one should have to live with their sworn enemy, who of course they are secretly in love with. I stalk into the bathroom to, yet again, have another cold shower. It doesn’t help. Surprisingly.

As I am using my magic to straighten the final piece of my raven black hair into place, I hear Simon walking around the room. “Baz, you know I need to get ready! Hurry up!” Simon moans from the other side of the door. “Calm down Snow” I snarl. “Shouldn’t take you long to get yourself looking as average as usual”. He responds with three loud bangs on the ancient wooden door. I open the door quickly before he can manage a fourth. He looks shocked and of course I fall in love all over again. You would think after seven years of seeing his face, it wouldn’t affect me this much. Those untamed curls lounging lazily on his forehead, begging to be swept out of his eyes, his sleep filled eyes, the arch of his full lips…. I have to remind myself to stop staring as I turn my lip up at him and sneer at him. While he is in the bathroom I quickly throw my school uniform on and rush out of the door, slamming it behind me. I definitely do not need any more time alone with Simon Snow.

All around me, I could hear students talking about the bloody fancy dress party, which happens every year and of course tonight is the night. _Aleister Crowley, I could do without that,_ I thought to myself as I sat down next to Dev and Niall at the oak breakfast table. “Oi Baz, what you dressing up as tonight?” Dev asked, with a mouth full of hash browns. “Hmmm… Why a handsome devil of course”, I turn my head and wink at Agatha, who is sitting three seats away from me. Agatha blushes a deep red and I notice the blood rising to her slim face. _Calm it Baz,_ I berate myself, _you only drank last night_. How original that Agatha and Simon have broken up again. I have to stop myself rolling my eyes. This is when I notice him walking through the doors with Bunce. Bloody Bunce, the only person in this place that could give me a run for my money. I eat my breakfast slowly, not really tasting anything as I watch him from under my long dark lashes. I make myself look away, just in time but not before I catch him turn in my direction. I can feel him staring at me. Boring a hole into the side of my head. He’s probably still wondering where I was at the beginning of term. Like I would ever tell him. It is embarrassing enough that my family know. I doubt I will ever be able to sit in the front of Aunt Fiona’s car again. I put my head down but barely eat another bite.

Once the lessons are over for the day, I walk back to my room, nervous about the evening ahead. Simon is already there. As I walk in the room, he looks up from where he is sitting on the bed. I stride over to the window (which of course is fucking open) and slam it so hard, I can feel the glass shiver. “Why is the window always fucking open when it’s so cold in the room?” I snarl. He just shrugs knowing full well that it pisses me off. All he ever seems to do is shrug. Most of Snow’s communicating skills are shrugs. Apparently that’s all I’m looking for in a boyfriend. That and the fact that he must be heartbreakingly gorgeous. Obviously. I watch from my desk as Snow pulls out clothes from his drawers, that I have never seen before. Clearly this is his costume, I look away pretending not to care as he saunters into the bathroom to get ready. God as if my life couldn’t get any worse. I hope someone has thought to spike the punch tonight, I could use a distraction from this hellish situation. As if my thoughts have been materialised the bathroom doors opens and I try not to stare as I see Snow in his costume for the first time.

“Who are you supposed to be?” I spit at him, trying to make my voice sound as repulsed as possible while my lusting eyes rake over his tight fitted leather jacket and fitted black t-shirt. It’s hard not to stare when I can make out the outline of his chest under his shirt. I just want to run my hands all over his body and possibly my tongue. _Snap out of it Baz, you fucking moron, you’re supposed to hate him,_ I remind myself as I have done for the previous three years. “Danny Zuko, from Grease,” he replies. “I know Agatha wanted to go as Sandy when we were together so I thought this might convince her to take me back”. I roll my eyes, always so pathetic, typical clichéd Snow. He leaves the room as I take my outfit into the bathroom to shower and change. Once I am finished, I examine myself in the mirror. Staring at the fitted red suit, I place the plastic devil horns on top of my head, careful not to mess up my artfully dishevelled hair. When I am ready, I reach under my bed and pull out the old bottle of whiskey that I save for situations like these. I take a swig from the bottle, keen to feel the burn on my tongue as I swallow the warm amber liquid. I take another large drag on the liquid. I have a bad feeling about this party already as I walk across the room already feeling slightly intoxicated and not just from the alcohol. Let the fun begin, I think to myself as I slam the door behind me.


	2. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon comes to the rescue as Baz gets drunk at the party.

I walk into the hall with Penelope, who has already had two bottles of cider as she was getting ready with her roommate. She had said it helped her put up with Trixie and her girlfriend but I think she misses Micah. She hasn’t been able to spend much time on the phone to him recently due to their busy schedules. I glance around the hall. Cheesy decorations line the walls and luckily for me there is a whole row of tables that are covered in glorious food. I’m feeling pleased with the outfit I have chosen, especially as Agatha hasn’t been able to take her eyes off me since I walked through the door. Of course she is Sandy. Pre-leather Sandy with her cute pigtails and long yellow A-line dress. She looks very cute but I just don’t seem to have any sexual or romantic feelings when I look at her. I know it seems wrong wanting to get back together with someone I’m not attracted to but I feel like it is my destiny for us to be together. No more lonely summers in different orphanages. I want to raise a family and give them the exact life I wasn’t lucky enough to have. I also know the Mage will approve and Merlin knows I crave his approval. 

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts, “Come on Simon, let’s dance.” Penelope shouts over the pumping bass from the huge speakers at the end of the hall. She began twirling under the spotlights, I giggle watching her, as her purple hair shines under the flashing neon lights. I can always rely on Penelope to brighten my day. She is without a doubt the best friend I have always wanted. It felt like we were dancing for hours although it had only been a short time. I was beginning to feel beads of sweat dripping from my hair line, running down my head. “I’m going to go and get a drink Penelope,” I say as I grab her wrist to get her attention but she is still lost in the rhythm so I slowly push my way through the crowd to the punch bowl. 

I can feel eyes watching me as I move across the room. It’s definitely not me just being paranoid, I feel like I’m constantly being watched. I notice that the only person near me is Baz fucking Pitch sitting at one of the tables, staring at the crowds of young hormonal teens bumping and grinding to the beat. I saunter over to the punch bowl and pour myself a sizeable helping. I down this quickly before recognising the familiar sting in the back of my throat. Someone has clearly poured a lot of strong spirits into the fruity liquid. Guess it’s that kinda party now then. I generally don’t drink very often and therefore I automatically feel a surge of adrenaline. I pour another ladle full of the red liquid into my plastic cup before suddenly deciding to walk over to my dickhead roommate. 

As I walked over to him, I could see the lights reflecting in his grey eyes which looked unusually glazed over as he seemed to stare longingly into the crowd. I just then noticed his outfit. A devil. What a surprise, I thought to myself- inwardly rolling my eyes. I just then noticed his expensive-looking fitted red suit. I could see the fabric over his thighs straining and the suit jacket highlighting the curve of his strong biceps. One and a half drinks later and apparently I am noticing the strangest things. I had no idea why I was looking at him like that. Baz is and always will be my sworn enemy. 

“Snow” he drawls. “Shouldn’t you be off making things right with your girlfriend?” He spat out the word girlfriend as though it was a cursed word. “It’s clearly none of your concern but we’re still not back together and I think it’s for good this time” I sighed into my hands as I sat next to him. “Aleister Crowley, you don’t actually think I give a shit do you?” He laughs maliciously. However I notice a strange twinkle in his deep grey eyes and a sly glance at my side profile from my peripheral vision. I watch him try to stand up but he looks unsteady on his feet. Clearly someone has had one too many punches already. I quickly stand to help him support his weight which he is clearly not able to do on his own. He reeks of alcohol but I hold my breath as I sling his arm over my shoulder to help him back to our room. I’m taken aback when Baz rests his head on the top of my hair. I don’t think that in over seven years that I’ve known Baz we’ve ever been this close. It makes me feel slightly unhinged. His entire body is pressed up against the side of mine. We shuffle forward and I give Penelope an apologetic smile as she looks over in my direction wide-eyed, clearly also shocked at this turn of events. 

“Snowwww, I’ve be- been thinking about us,” he slurs under his breath. “What are you talking about Baz. I think you’ve had too much to drink.” I whisper in response unable to think clearly while carrying the majority of his weight. He stays quiet. It is a silent night as we stumble across the courtyard back to our room. I hear him take a deep breath, still resting his head on mine. Did he just sniff my hair? What the fuck is going on with him tonight? I hear him muttering my name under his breath as we begin to climb the stairs to our room. Suddenly I’m beginning to feel anxious about being alone with him. Surely that’s the only reason why my heart is beginning to race… What could go wrong? I think to myself as I open the door and we trip over the threshold to our bedroom.


	3. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz continue the party with a drinking game.

We stumble through the door. A tangle of limbs as I heave Baz on to his bed. I walk over to the bathroom and pour him a glass of water. As I turn back to face him, he clearly has other ideas. In his hands, there is a huge bottle of whiskey that he has clearly magiked from somewhere. “Fuck Baz, I’m not sure if you need anything else to drink this evening. Perhaps we should call it a night?” I suggest to my intoxicated roommate. 

“The night is just beginning Snow. This is the after party and I have a game for us to play.” “Up for a challenge Snow? Want to play never have I ever?”  
I have never heard of this game before. I generally don’t drink very often so drinking games are off my radar although I am intrigued to play against Baz who seems to have just slightly let down his usually snobby façade. 

“What is never have I ever?” I ask clearly much to innocent for my age, blushing as I realise how pathetic I must sound. I can feel Baz’s eyes raking over me as I sit nervously on the edge of his bed. 

“Never have I ever,” he whispers “is a game of truths. One of us will say a statement about something they have never done before, starting with ‘Never have I ever.’ If you have at some point done that then you must drink.” I watch his eyes light up as he explains the rules, pouring us both a large glass of whiskey in two glasses he has just magiked using the spell ‘cheers to the freaking weekend.’ 

I’m about to refuse when we lock eyes from across his bed. I suddenly feel spellbound as I take the glass off him accepting the challenge.

“I’ll go first and don’t worry I’ll go easy on you,” he scoffs in my direction. “Never have I ever eaten twelve scones for breakfast” 

“That’s not fair!” 

He rolls his eyes as I catch myself smirking at him. “Drink up Snow.” I proceed to take a swig of the whiskey from the glass in my damp hands. My mouth burns as the liquid makes its way down my throat. Feeling the alcohol warming my stomach seems to give me a sudden courage. 

“Okay, here goes… I have never…”

“Fucking hell Snow! Never have I ever,” Baz interrupts, correcting me. As usual. Although he was still smirking in my direction. 

“NEVER HAVE I EVER… had a crush on Agatha” I say in my most conceited voice, feeling smug with my choice. I can’t actually believe he has the audacity to sit there and not drink. Especially since it is his fault that we broke up in the first place. I stare at him while he is clearly trying not to laugh. “Really Snow? I have never had any interest in Agatha. Trust me,” he murmurs. 

“Although I seem to notice that you haven’t drunk yet.” 

“What do you mean? I asked the question, why would I drink?”

“Well you clearly had a crush on her at some point so you must drink. Obviously,” he sighed as if I was being stupid. I’m beginning to believe that perhaps I am stupid as I down my second drink of whiskey. 

I’ve been trying not to look in his direction while I’m still perched on the edge of his bed. As my inhibitions begin to lower, I push myself further back on to his bed. Our feet are now actually touching. I study his face while I waiting for him to ask his next question. One of my favourite parts of Baz is his hair. So black against skin so white. The shock and the contrast only serve to make him all the more haunting. He’s beautiful in a classic Hollywood movie star way. 

God I must have had too much to drink. 

Baz interrupts my unfathomable thought process. “Never have I ever.. ever kissed an erm… girl…” Baz stutters, looking down at his shirt.

I suddenly feel like all the air has been sucked out of the room. He lifts his head and my breath is caught in my throat as his grey eyes meet mine. Perplexing thoughts run through my brain but I push them back as quickly as they come. 

“Keep up Snow, that’s your cue to drink mate,” he grins at me, breaking the ice, and I swear I have never seen a more beautiful sight. There was a new radiance I have never seen on his face before, he seems younger, more carefree compared to his usual uptight, edgy disposition. This might be the first time I have ever seen his smile. It was like the sun lighting up the sky. Fuck. I definitely have drunk too much, I thought to myself as I swallowed my next glass of whiskey. Baz poured himself another drink and we sheepishly grinned at each other. I began to wonder why he had never kissed another girl. Was he gay? No. I just can’t imagine it. 

“Never have I ever kissed a boy,” I reply now that the alcohol was beginning to take effect and I was feeling lighter. Euphoric yet slightly dizzy. 

Baz doesn’t drink. I don’t drink. The air feels electric as we stare into each other’s eyes. Grey penetrating blue. Without thinking, I move closer to him. Heat radiating from both of our bodies. His eyes drinking me in. I have never felt so vulnerable.

“Just because I haven’t kissed a boy, doesn’t mean that I haven’t ever wanted to,” Baz spoke softly under his breath. I could see his cheeks flushing scarlet which I thought was impossible. He looks at me like he is expecting me to say something. He is expecting a response. My mind is blank. My heart is racing.


	4. Baz and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's and Baz's POV.
> 
> The games are becoming interesting...

**Baz**

What is going on?

Our faces are inches away and I could smell the alcohol from his hot breath on my face. I am mesmerised by his dull blue eyes which were anything but plain. It feels like he is seeing me for the first time, I didn’t even have it in me to sneer at him. This is beginning to feel like a dream. A very dangerous dream. I wonder what he is thinking. What am I even thinking? Feeling bold, I move my hand slowly towards him and rest it against his leg. The side of my hand is pressed against his hard thigh. It feels like fire. An open flame.

Before I know what has happened, Simon leaps off the bed and sprints towards the bathroom. I collapse backwards on to the springy mattress, pulling the pillow over my face and try to groan silently. What the fuck was I thinking? Why would my straight roommate have any interest in me? Yet, he hadn’t backed away. Not until right at the last minute. I could have sworn he was looking at my lips. _God. I wish I wasn’t so helplessly in love with Simon Snow._

 

**Simon**

As I slam the door behind me, I slide quietly to the ground. I am hyperventilating. I need to slow down my breathing before I explode. I can see the bathroom already becoming smoky. What is Baz thinking? My thoughts are clouded from the alcohol but I know that I liked the smell of him so close to me. I liked his hand pressed against my leg. Is this a new thing? When have I ever liked anything about Baz? I know for sure that I liked the way his hair hung loose over his face in his inebriated state. Sober Baz would never allow it. I also liked that the top three buttons of his red shirt were undone, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his muscular, smooth chest.

Shit. I really need to talk to Penny.

 

** Baz **

I really need to say something. It has been at least 5 minutes and I can now see a steady stream of smoke coming out from under the door. I have decided to say something nice to try to coax him out of the bathroom unsure of what he is even doing in there.

“Snow. I take it you have given up and no longer want to play. Afraid you can’t handle it?” I tease mockingly towards the bathroom even though I said it in a much gentler voice than I usually would.

I hear him clearing his throat as if he is unsure what to say next. “Not at all. I was thinking that we should step it up actually. Play something a little riskier”.

That makes me pause. I gulp. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Truth or dare,” he announces as the bathroom door opens and I see the love of my life standing in the door frame. His cheeks are flushed from the drink, his eyes bright and his lips parted.

“Snow, if we were 12 year old girls at a sleepover then that would be an excellent idea. Unfortunately, we are 18 year old enemies,” I snigger without conviction.

 

**Simon**

“Yeah that is exactly what someone who was afraid would say.” I notice the look on his face. He looks sheepish even if his voice isn’t showing it. He notices me staring at his face and recovers its usual arrogant smirk.

“Go on then Snow, As long as you’re still drinking we’ll play then”. I take a shot of whiskey without taking my eyes away from his. The room suddenly feels smaller. I take a seat back on his bed but further away from him this time. Am I imagining a disappointed look in his eyes?

“Truth or dare, Snow?”

 

“Truth.” I’m confident with my response even though I’m beginning to feel nervous at what he might ask me. His eyes are boring into me and I suddenly feel vulnerable.

“How far did you get with Agatha?”

I look down. Embarrassed. Talk about immediately going in for the kill. “Well we held hands,” I stutter. “We kissed quite a few times and I began using my tongue when we were kissing nearer the end of our relationship but it always made us both feel uncomfortable,” I answered truthfully, knocking back another drink and licking the excess liquid off my lips.

 

** Baz **

Watching Simon becoming so brave answering truthfully is a huge turn on. Let alone when he licks his lips. I really want to lick them myself. Hearing how immature their relationship was and how far they got felt like a huge relief. I really couldn’t imagine him doing any more than that with anyone else. I think it might have physically killed me. As I swig from my drink, I remember Simon is still sitting across from me. I move myself closer again.

“Truth or dare?” he whispers. Suddenly the air feels heavy.

“Truth.” I return the quiet sentiment as he inches closer towards me on the bed. Staring into my soul with those extraordinary eyes.

“When have you wanted to kiss a boy?” Simon questions gazing at me with such an intensity it takes my breath away.

I feel shocked. I don’t know how to answer. I’m surprised he bought it back up. Surely he must know. He must feel something between us. Surely this electricity I’m feeling isn’t only one sided.

It must have been quiet for more than a minute as he waits patiently for my answer. I have another drink because of course that will help this ridiculous situation I have managed to find myself in.

“Numerous times, Snow. It is supposedly a common urge when you are gay.” I say this confidently, watching the shock in his face as he takes in what I have just said. I can’t believe I actually told him. He’ll fucking run away now, I know it. Why wouldn’t he?

 

**Simon**

Baz... Baz my roommate is gay. He actually just said it as if it was a normal thing to announce to someone. Well I know it is normal but I’m still shocked. Hasn’t he fancied Agatha like.. forever? Well clearly not.

“Oh yeah mate. Obviously it is. That was a stupid question, sorry”.

His face softens at my apology. We are almost as close as we were before my nervous breakdown in the bathroom. Our thighs are actually touching. I can feel his muscular legs pressed up against mine and all I can think about is them pressing me down into this… Fucking stop it. I repeat this in my head. I obviously don’t feel this way about Baz but clearly alcohol can make you think the most obscure thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it, Simon. It’s your go. Truth or dare?”

He. Just. Called. Me. Simon.

“Dare.” I reply unaware that I kept glancing at his lips.

 

** Baz **

Does he realise he is licking his lips while he keeps glancing at mine. He is looking at me with such lustful eyes. I must be reading these signals wrong. He can’t want me to kiss him. Right? I think I might just go for it. What if he immediately kills me? Or even worse. What if he kisses me back? I think I might just die if he kissed me back. Surely I couldn’t live after tasting Simon Snow.

I swallow the excess saliva that has been pooling in my mouth and inch closer to him.

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please excuse any errors. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
